


Chasing After You - Kuroken

by Seachelle (TBCSeachelle)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cats, Confessions, Crushes, Depression, Female Kozume Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Pining, happy endings, levyaku - Freeform, male to female transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCSeachelle/pseuds/Seachelle
Summary: Kuroo has long loved his best friend, Kenma Kozume.But after an accidental overhearing one day, Kuroo realizes that he and Kenma will never be together. As he tries to face the bitter truth, a new girl approaches the Captain, and Kuroo begins to wonder.. should he try to move on from what he thought was his one true love?Kenma Kozume has a problem. And that his being in love with his best friend, Tetsurou Kuroo. But that isn't the only problem he has. Alongside his video gaming addiction, anxiety, and depression, Kenma also has a curse.After 6:00 pm, the boy turns into.. a girl?Kenma has brains though. He decides to use this oppurtunity as a female to try and win over the one he loves, Kuroo
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Chasing After You - Kuroken

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just writing this- without a plot- on a limb-  
> wish me luck lmao

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, GOOD WORK TODAY!"

"SIR!"

Volleyballs skittered across the gym, breaking the short silence. "Let's start cleaning up then."

"SIR!"

The Nekoma High volleyball club began to disperse around the gym, picking up balls, taking down the nets, mopping the floor. Kuroo Tetsurou itched with apprehension, but still, normally as possible, began to bring the ball cart to the middle of the gym.

As he bent down to grab a stray ball, a voice sounded from behind. "Kuroo."

Kuroo flinched, dropping the ball. He looked back, taken off-guard. "Uh, yes Yakkun?"  
Yaku Morisuke scowled at him, standing above crossly. "Don't you dare Yakkun me. Are you going to keep being a chicken, or do it today like we discussed?"

Kuroo was usually a cool, calm, and intuitive people, but he honestly had no experience come this area. He glanced around nervously at the curious others listening in. "I don't really know what you're talking about, Yakkun~"

Yaku glared, and whapped Kuroo in his spiky-haired head. "CONFESS TO KENMA."

Kuroo glowered. "Tell the whole Tokyo, why don't you?"  
Yamamoto and Fukanaga, who had been listening, laughed audibly, and Kuroo's ears burned. Yaku rolled his eyes. "Come on _Captain,_ it doesn't matter, we all already knew. You two lovebirds are making us all sick, so why don't you just get together already."

Kuroo spun the volleyball in his hands restlessly. _Damn.. I haven't been this nervous since my first match._

"But what if-"  
"No WHAT-IFS." growled Yaku in a tone that meant it was final. "Don't be a chicken, just GO."

To emphasize that, Yaku pushed Kuroo in the direction where Kenma was slipping into a hall. Kuroo whined unwillingly, but began to stumble off to Kenma, trying furiously to ignore his teammates' cat calls of "GO GET SOME CASANOVA!"

Meanwhile Kenma, he hadn't seemed to been listening in on the conversation, which was a bit peculiar.  
Kenma noticed everything, and that was something Kuroo loved about the smaller boy.

_I wonder just what is on his mind?_

The pudding-haired 2nd year slipped into the dark hallway, averting his eyes anxiously from the others. Kuroo wasn't too excited about professing his love this early in the year, but Kenma skipping the cleaning without telling _him_?   
Kuroo's interest was piqued.

So the black-haired boy did the natural thing and followed his childhood best friend into the hallway.

* * *

Kenma Kozume. 16 year old. Volleyball player and setter for Nekoma Highschool.   
Not to mention Kuroo Tetsurou's childhood best friend.

Kuroo couldn't seem to wonder when he had fallen in love with Kenma, but he thought it would be hard for anyone NOT to.

Kenma tried so hard to go unnoticed, and not be around others.  
But to Kuroo, Kenma's small lithe frame, golden eyes, blond dyed-hair, and clear skin just attracted others' attentions more.

It wasn't just Kenma's looks that had captivated Kuroo, though.  
His eyes.

Kenma's large golden eyes. Kuroo loved them. Whatever Kenma would do or say, the look his golden eyes sent out affirmed or conflicted it. He remembered the way Kenma's eyes screeched with fear when Kenma said yes to riding the big rollercoaster, because he felt pressured to by everyone else.   
Kuroo remembered the way Kenma's eyes lit up with insanely competitive fire, every single time they played video games together, even though Kenma said it was "no big deal." And Kuroo still remembered the way Kenma protested that he didn't like being touched, but his eyes sparkled with happiness when they cuddled on the couch, watching the Infinity War.

His eyes were so... unexpectedly honest.

Throughout the years, Kuroo found himself more and more drawn to the unimaginably unique boy.   
Kuroo found himself respecting Kenma's skills, but at the same time.. wanting to protect.. and hold him, so, so much.

Kenma had been through so much anxiety and depression. He even hid this from Kuroo for 4 years, fearing that it would make Kuroo cast him away.  
Strangely, Kuroo just loved him even more after finding out the truth.

Still, all the time, Kuroo felt like there was something different, off about Kenma. He wouldn't push his friend to tell him, but merely hoped that Kenma would eventually trust him enough to spill.  
Kenma was mysterious, hard to understand. But Kuroo liked a good challenge.

When it came to Kenma, Kuroo was uncharacteristically softer and more jittery.

He had first realized his feelings, the day Kenma wanted to quit volleyball, quit Nekoma, and give up.  
_I never want to see that sort of look on Kenma's face again..._

Quick as ever, the rest of the team came riding on his back. They were like a family, after all, and Yaku and Kai made a game plan for Kuroo. How To Confess To Kenma Kozume.

Kuroo put off it for a year, but... he would graduate soon.

Kuroo stalked down the hallway, peeking around corners.  
_Darn... where did that pudding go?_

_I guess Yakkun is right.. I do want to tell Kenma before I leave. If it comes to total rejection, I won't have to show him my face again for awhile, as I'll be going to the college..._

Kuroo heard voiced and movements around a corner, and his hazel eyes flashed perceptively.  
But there was a second voice knotting around Kenma's. Kuroo whipped around, hiding behind the wall, craning his head to see and hear.

Was it pretty low-lifed, spying on Kenma's personal conversations? Yes.

Kenma stood facing another boy.. maybe someone from his class? Kuroo didn't know the other boy, a black haired boy with a bowl cut, so he assumed he was a second or first year.

Kenma glanced at the clock.

Kuroo quickly analyzed the situation. He still couldn't figure out where Kenma had been running off to in such a hurry, but Kenma looked surprised to see the other boy, so Kuroo guess the kid must've surprised Kenma.

"I have soemthing to tell you, Kozume-san!" cried the kid, fumbling over his words, looking nervous.  
_What's this? A confession?!_

Kenma tilted his head. "Do- I know you?"  
"U-uh, I'm Shizu from class 4... we passed each other in the hall a lot. U-um, I've been waiting here since school ended, I'm so glad you're finally done!"

_A STALKER?!_

Kenma didn't look surprised, like he had guessed Shizu had been there the whole time. "You were watching us play?"

Kenma glanced at the clock.

"Y-yes! No! Uh, more specifically, you!"

Kuroo tilted his head, frozen, concentrating.

Kenma looked just as confused. "What do you mean?"  
Shizu was a blushing mess. "U-uh I mean!" he stuttered out. "I LIKE YOU KOZUME, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

He did an awkward sort of bow.

Kenma looked surprised for a second, then looked down shyly, lacing his fingers.  
_Is he going to accept?!_

"I'm sorry..." Kuroo's slid down with relief.  
Shizu looked extremely taken aback. "A-are you sure? I really like you, you're so pretty."

Kuroo could only imagine the annoyed look on Kenma's face, as he hated to be called pretty.  
"I don't like you that way, Shizu."

Kenma glanced at the clock.

Shizu looked calmer now, smiling sadly. "I-I see, Kenma-san. There's someone else, isn't there?"  
Kenma flinched, raising his head up.  
Kuroo's eyes widened. _Oya? Kenma likes someone._

But Kenma vigorously shook his head. "No, there's no one. You're mistaken. And I don't like boys."  
Shizu looked like he was about to say something again. Kenma glanced at the clock, and flinched. "Sorry, I have to go!"

Kenma grabbed his bag and dashed down into the hall, leaving Shizu there looking surprised. "What.."

* * *

Kuroo was in denial.  
"He doesn't like meee...." he sobbed, into Yaku's arms, head resting on the table.  
Fukanaga exchanged a worried look with Lev.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WAS KENMA!" cried Yamamoto, downing a bottle of alcohol. "I'LL GEET 'IM" he slurred.

Yaku glared at Yamamoto and Kuroo, snatching away the shots. "I think you've had one too many shots of alcohol."  
For a second, he glanced worriedly at Kuroo. "And that's not going to help your case, Tetsurou."

Kuroo seemed unhearing, and continued crying into the stone table.

Then, the man at the bar table stomped over, looking upset. "Y'all are being too loud. Y'all upsetting my customers. Out."

Yaku grinned nervously. "Uh, yes sorry sir- the bill, I mean.. we'll leave now-"  
"Out."

Yaku nodded vigorously, he and Lev grabbing Kuroo's two arms, and Fukunaga hoisting his boyfriend, Yamamoto over his shoulder. Fukunaga gave them a thumbs up. "I'll take this idiot home now."

Yaku nodded. "Lev, I'll get Kuroo back myself, you can go."

Lev squealed. "Responsible Yaku is the cutest Yaku."  
Yaku huffed in a kind of pleased, embarassed, angry way. "Ok, ok... you think?"

Lev kissed Yaku, and his mouth taste like two shots of alcohol, but Lev handled alcohol surprisingly much better than Kuroo and Yamamoto. "But Yaku-san, Kuroo-san is big. And you're little. Can you hold him?"

Aaand... the moment was over. Yaku glared at Lev. "Just get out of here, titan!"

Lev rubbed his bruised behind. "Ouch.. okay."

Lev and Fukunaga left with the drunk Yamamoto, leaving Yaku trying to rejuvenise Kuroo, who knocked out. Yaku's heart gave a little twist of sadness seing the tear tracks still running down Kuroo's face.  
"Goodness.. this idiot cried himself to sleep.." 

As much as Yaku hated to admit it, he was too small to lift the passed out volleyball player himself. He shook Kuroo again, frowning in annoyance. “Kuroo! Wake up!”

After a few rounds of this, Kuroo finally began to stir, blinking drowsily and confusedly into the angry face of Yaku. Once Kuroo was fully conscious, he broke down in tears again. He blew his nose in Yaku’s sleeve.   
“Hey! Ah- ew what are you doing?”

“Yakkun~” Kuroo sobbed. “Kenma doesn’t love me.. I’ll never confess, never.”

Yaku slowly extricated himself from Kuroo’s tight grip, wearing an expression of utter disgust. “Will you get over yourself? You’re not a baby, and he never said that.”

Kuroo kept wailing in denial, earning an annoyed glare from the bartender.

Yaku smiled nervously. “Let’s take this outside Kuroo..”

* * *

Kuroo's eyes were rimmed red. It could've been from the cold, then again, not.

He and Yaku walked slowly, their feet making crunchy sounds in the snow covered path.  
Kuroo determinedly looked away from Yaku, instead choosing to look at the stars. He stared a constellation that reminded him a bit like a cat.   
Kuroo felt a bit embarrassed about the scene he had been making at the the restaurant, wailing about Kenma's blatant rejection in public.   
_He didn't say wholely, "Kuroo, I don't like you that way." but he might as well as. Kenma's sharper than a needle, I know he knew I was there. If he didn't realize I was there the whole time, then there must've been something wrong with him._

Whenever Kuroo thought about Kenma, it led to him thinking about how much he wanted that guy. And when he thought like that... well... Kuroo sniffed loudly, and forced back his tears.

Yaku, who had been silent for the past 20 minutes, looked up at Kuroo, face flushed from the cold. "Do you want to-"

"No."

Kuroo cut Yaku's attempt to talk short. He didn't mean to be so critical, but he wasn't the type to show his emotions so easily.   
Before, that was the alcohol's fault. The more he thought about the indirect rejection, the more drunk and sober Kuroo felt at the same time. 

_I was preparing for rejection. But.. Ouch. It still hurts, somehow._

He glanced down at Yaku, who clearly had been staring at Kuroo, but then quickly averted his gaze. Kuroo let out an exasperated huff. _These guys.. sometimes they just care too much._

"All right, I'll leave now. Thanks Yakkun." said Kuroo loudly, stopping at his turn.  
Yaku raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You sober enough?"

Kuroo faked a smile. "Yes, of course. Now you can go get back to Lev and do whatever stuff you guys do at night-"

Yaku's face turned cherry-red and he cried out, interrupting Kuroo. "OKAY, OKAY I GET IT! Hahh.. geez.."  
He began to turn around, before he shot another look over his shoulder at Kuroo. "Just.. don't obsess over those words too much. They don't mean all what you think."

"Yeah, geez, geez, stop momming Yakkun~"

Yaku rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath, then walked away with a wave goodbye.  
As soon as his friend was out of sight, Kuroo's composure crumbled. He wanted to break down, right then and there in the cold and dark. He wanted to hold his knees, sit on the ground and cry.

It was SO much more than what Yaku knew.  
What Kenma had said.. what if he Shizu had been Kuroo instead? Kuroo knew he never, never wanted to hear that again, especially to his face. He just couldn't take it.   
Kuroo leaned against the brick wall, sighing loudly into the night air. The street lamp hung above him like a cluster of fireflies.

His grandmother would be worried, but he had told her he would be back late, so what was the problem?  
Kuroo dreaded seeing Kenma the next week at school. For once he was greatful for the long awkward weekends with his parents that he detested, rather than being around the smaller, blonde-haired boy.

It would be better, at least.  
Kuroo rested his head on the wall, letting the cold touch the top of his head. He closed his eyes wearily.

"Are you alright?" came a voice. A girl's voice.


End file.
